I Just Can't Live a lie
by steps lover
Summary: I promise not miss you  or remember you! Remember that. Natsume told her. But will he keep his promise? [NxM]


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice_

**_I Just Can't Live a Lie_**

"Mikan" a voice called her. "Oh onii-chan." then he sat down beside her. "Are you not tired of waiting for him everyday under this Sakura tree?" he asked to her younger sister but with concern in his face. "No, because I know he's coming" then she stared at her phone on her hand. Tsubasa saw this and he pitied her. "You're still hoping to have a message from him." Mikan just smiled. Silence took between them and Mikan broke it. "Anyway, how are you?" Tsubasa gave a heavy sigh. "I must be the one to ask you that question you idiot!" Mikan just laughed but there was sadness on her pale face.

"Why are laughing? It's not funny you know." Tsubasa asked in a confused face. "Well nothing, I'm just happy to have a brother like you. Especially on my situation right now. You're still right beside me and took care of me. Now I know that you really loved me." Tsubasa just smiled . "Only five days left." Mikan said as she stared at the sky with beautiful stars. "Instead of saying those things, let's just get inside. It's cold out here."

_**Mikan's room**_

"Get to sleep already Mikan." Tsubas said. "Hai, hai." then Mikan closed her eyes because Tsubasa's going to fume to her again if she's not going to sleep. As she heard the door closed, she opened her eyes and grabbed her phone from the desk beside her bed. She's been thinking to give him message before she's going to sleep. When she was about to type the words she want to say, she remembered the last message from him: _Don't you ever text to me again. You're so annoying, you liar! _But she never gave up on texting for him. Actually, she still remembered the first day she texted him.

**_Flashback:_**

"Ah, what a tiring day!" Mikan stretch her arms. "Idiot! All days are tiring for you." Hotaru hissed. "Hey, have you heard that there would be athletes from different places here in Japan will come here tomorrow in our school." Anna said with an excited face. "Really? I hope there's a handsome guy. I never had a boyfriend before!" Nonoko exclaimed. "Hey Mikan, why aren't you happy?" Nonoko asked. "Of course I am... there are no classes anymore!" she replied. Her friends sweat dropped.

"What?" she asked. "Well, it's just that you don't really have time for boys." said Anna. "Boys? I'm not interested on them...They're just a waste of time." she replied then the three fixed their eyes on Hotaru. "Why are you staring at me?" "Why are so quiet when it comes to boys?" asked Anna and Hotaru gave a confused look. "Same as what Mikan said." "You two are really best friends. "So we'll just meet here at the school gate tomorrow." said Mikan. "I'm going here as early as possible to some hot guys." Nonoko said. "Whatever Nonoko" they said and walked away leaving Nonoko whose keep on dreaming some guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning mom, dad." the lass greeted her parents with a big flash of smile. "Hey, where's onii-chan?" she asked as she took a seat at their dining table. "Well, Tsubasa went to school already." her mother said. "What? He left without me? He could have wakened me up!" "Calm down Mikan. Actually, your brother wants to go to school with you but he found out that you're still sleeping so he didn't bother to wake you up." her mom said. "Arggh! That's not an excuse. It's okay for me if he'll wake me up! Just wait Tsubasa and I'll beat you up when I'll arrive there, be ready" she said. "So hurry up and finish what you're eating so that you can beat your brother." "Huh?" her mom surprised as what her husband said. "Just what are you talking about darling, do you dare teach them that kind of stuff." she scolded him. When her mom was about to face Mikan, she wasn't there. She tried to catch up Mikan before she leaves. "Hey Mikan! You didn't finish your food" her mom yelled. "No thanks mom, I'm full already. Bye" Mikan's mom gave a heavy sigh. "That girl"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TSUBASA!" Mikan yelled to her brother when she reached to the soccer grounds. "Oh, hi there my little sister." Tsubasa exclaimed happily. "Argh! Darn you! You really le-" Mikan didn't finished her sentence because he covered her mouth. "Hey guys! If you don't mind, let me excuse for a minute." "Yeah sure!"

"Let's talk here sleepy head." he released his hand from Mikan's hand. "You!" she pointed a finger and gave him a death glare on Tsubasa " you left me! Didn't I tell you we're going to school together?" she asked. "Hey calm down sleepy head" "Don't call me that name!"he turned around and said "Alright, alright!" but when he was about look at her, she already went away. "Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted. "None of your business!" she replied. _"That girl"_ he thought.


End file.
